


Counsel of Rose

by Silverclouds



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverclouds/pseuds/Silverclouds
Summary: A secret club run by the progeny of the most affluent families of society. A secret club filled with debauchery and drama. 'Stand strong, stand tall. Live free or die.United we stand. Leave no brothers behind.We shan’t rest till our enemies fallThe Counsel of Rose prevails above all'The Counsel of Rose, embodied by a garden variety of devious, spoiled, rich teenagers with no sense of consequence. Held together by traditions passed down since its establishment of the most elite.Rules:1) A king is pick annually through a balloting system.2) The king's orders are absolute (unless overruled by means of an unaminous vote)3) Leave no glass empty WARNING!Mature themes!! Sexual content. Drug comsumption. Don't read if you're not interested!  Heavily inspired by The Riot Club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here! I had this story idea for the longest time. I love reading fanfics and decided to write one too. A little scared to upload. Yoonmin just wreaks me. I prefer bottom Jimin. Anyone else?  
> Please let me know what you think!

Jimin’s keeping track of time while being drag by an overly pampered collie. The coat on this mutt is pristine. It’s lush fur kicks up in the morning wind. If only it didn’t stop every five minutes, distracted by every single thing in sight then maybe he wouldn’t be late. As he shuffles along the pavement, golden brown leaves littered the ground, signifying the arrival of fall. He knows if he run, maybe he could still make it, but first he drops Princess off. The four story house comes into view and he sees Mrs Kwon tending to her daffodils. She sees him coming over and quickly takes the leash and smiles unnaturally. She hands him a white envelope and tells him she won’t be needing his services anymore. Jimin takes it grudgingly. Damn, another one bites the dust. And this month’s rent was due too.

Jungkoook said he’s taking on too much. Between work and school, if he keeps it up, his body might not be able to handle the stress. Then again, he doesn’t understand. He’s never had to work a single day in his life. He doesn’t know the concept of scrimping or having less than three full meals a day. Bread simply doesn’t fall from the sky. Unless maybe if you come from money. In which, it’ll most probably be in the form of manna or ambrosia. A text vibrates in his front pocket. An incoming message from Taehyung, his other best friend, asking about his whereabouts. Roll call starts in ten and his not even half way. He makes a break for it, turning towards the other direction. He couldn’t afford another strike. It would be his third one and the school will notify his mom and he can’t have that. She can do without the worry especially with everything that’s been going on.

Jimin dash past the empty corridor and halts outside his classroom right on time. He catches the headmaster’s back turning into class. Fuck. It must’ve been one of those surprise checks. The spectacle wearing women with hair ten years out of style, rules the school with an iron fist. She is not lightly to let it go. He needed to improvise something fast. He gives his surrounding a quick scan and sees the red handle plastered on the wall. Having no other options, he reaches out a hand and swiftly pulls it down.

There are two benefits that came with what he did. For one, he is off the hook for his tardiness. And he did everyone a huge favor and wasted forty minutes of class time. Maybe he is a little sorry, seeing the courtyard lined with students and teachers having to do unnecessary headcounts. Still, what’s done is done. Personnel from the fire brigade is seen talking to headmaster Jung. She bows in apology and Jimin feels a twinge bit sorry once more. It only lasted for a brief minute before teenage smugness takes over. An extra ten minutes is spent on headmaster Jung addressing the seriousness of false alarms and that she’ll personally find out who did it. Jimin doubts that she will. 

“It was you wasn’t it?” Jungkoook says as they walk Jimin home. “Don’t even try to deny it. Only you would pull something like that.” Jimin is tight lip. He won’t own up. Never do. Plausible deniability. Recently, Jungkook has a knack for picking fights and Jimin’s had it. He gets that the former might be going through some stuff, but him picking at his scabs has gotten kind of tiresome. And when he brought it up, Jungkook always replied with ‘it’s nothing’. Behavioral change seems quite drastic to be nothing in his opinion. “One day you’ll get caught and you’ll be sorry.” The latter adds and he blew his top.

“You know what? I’m sick of your righteous attitude.” Jimin suddenly stops and turns around. He stabs a finger at Jungkook.

“And I’m sick of bailing you out of trouble.”

“Then don’t!” Jimin snipes back, his face turning red with anger. “Ever since you got yourself a girlfriend, it’s like you joined the peace corps or something. If we aren’t good enough for you then leave.” Taehyung was about to say something and knowing he likes to play mediator; Jimin shuts him down. “No Taehyung, this time I’m not apologizing first.” And Taehyung doesn’t ask because they have reached Jimin’s apartment building and the boy just leaves without a word of goodbye.

Jungkook looks affronted as Taehyung eyes him severely. “You need to stop pushing him. It’s affecting our friendship. I can’t keep talking your side when you insist on not telling me what the problem is.” Taehyung says to a sullen Jungkook. He’d asked, but Jungkook is too stubborn for his own good. He tells him they should stop hanging out. At least till they both cool their heads. Jungkook makes a disgruntled sound and walks off, not before telling him that he wouldn’t understand. Of course that’s bullshit. No problem is big enough to stand against the test of their friendship. But these days, even he's not so sure anymore. Taehyung wishes it was as simple as when they were kids. When a mere ‘sorry’ could stop any fight, like the now North and South Korean war that is them. He didn’t ask to be the role of the UN and yet he was caught in the middle. He wishes for simpler days and for some normalcy again.

Jimin is peering through the blinds of his window, watching an annoyed Jungkook leaving. The same Jungkook who not so long ago, swore an oath under the stars to stay best friends forever, and if anyone of them were to break that vow, he would have his dick chopped off and be fed to the sharks. It was a cheesy renewing of a covenant they’d made as kids. That night, they guzzled beer and flirted with random strangers. It was the closest they’d ever been. It got to a point, waist deep into the ocean, they stood screaming and declaring their love for each other, laughing and crying, they were really fucking drunk. And then suddenly Jungkook got hot and confessed to, and now he’s too good for them. It sucks and it hurts. Jimin step away from the window, there are things to be done around the house and he quickly falls into the daily routine. He does the laundry first, feeding clothes into the machine and while he waits on it he usually sweeps or mops the house, alternating the days. 

Throwing his brother’s door open, he work his way covering not a lot of free space. Tons of soiled clothes and books getting in the way. Mostly school books. His brother probably didn’t count on him to check under his bed, but he does and found a stack of pornography. It was quite mystifying to find an eleven-year-old knowing about sex. Kids are fast these days. Too exposed. Jimin doesn’t know what to do with the information. Should he sit him down and have ‘the talk’? But wasn’t that a parent’s job? Well, if his mom had the time anyway. Maybe he should do it, seeing HanSol might be less embarrassed if he talks to his older brother.

Jimin’s busy hanging fresh laundry and he doesn’t hear his mom coming in. He has one more thing on his to do list, grocery shopping and he plans to take a walk after. He sees his mom entering the washing area and greets her with a smile. His first observation was the unpleasant vibe she’s exuding. Realization come soon after and Jimin tells her he can explain.

His mother rubs her temples and Jimin’s worried that her migraine might have relapsed again. “Am I a bad mother? Is this why you’re acting out?” Her tone is palpable, like smoke in the room. Jimin gives a hasty no, but it doesn’t seem to have convinced her. “I know I can’t give you the life you wanted but I’m trying my best here. And I trust you to try your best too.” She says in the voice all mothers have perfected over the years, the ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ voice. “Jimin, I’m spread thin here, taking on two jobs to put your brother and you through school. Not to mention the debts, hospital bills. This is the third call I’ve received from your headmaster. Enough…please…” She whispers at the end.

“I’m sorry.” Jimin mutters.Head hung low, he couldn't look her in the eye. He’s ashamed to have caused her pain again. But he has his reasons for all three calls and he never told her. Jimin walks out mid conversation to his room and return with something in his hand. He passes it to his mom. “This is the reason for the calls. Why I was late for class. I'm working part time.” 

“Jimin, I don’t want you working. That’s my job.”

“But you’re tired. I can quit school and help—“

“No Jimin! If you want to help, get yourself an education.”

“But—“

“What? You’re going to do part time for the rest of your life? How’s that helping?”

“At least it pays the bills.” Jimin’s nearing tears. He wasn't feeling emotional, so he’s unsure as to why his eyes are blurry.

“Jimin ah, you are a smart boy. I do not want you to miss out on something as basic as an education. If I can’t give you that, then I’ve failed as a mother.” A sniff escapes her throat. She comes up and hugs him. “Can you do it for me?”

Jimin nods weakly. “You haven’t failed. You’re the best…the best…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, choking on the words. There’s so much he wants to say to his mom. How sorry he was, not about the school calling, but what she’d gone through the last four years. Every time he wants to comfort her, he’s scared it’ll shake her up, reopen the can of worms. It’s frustrating that he can’t do anything for her. Working around the clock, less than four hours of sleep. What happens to people who don’t take care of their health? They die, young. And that’s what scares Jimin. He’s scared there’ll come a day, her body would not start up again. He’ll lose her and he’ll be all alone. Jimin blames him. The bastard that derailed their lives. He hope he's rotting somewhere in hell.

He’d thought about it once or twice. Taking the easy way out. Some say it’s selfish, others say it takes more courage than one might think. Like outing yourself is such a brave act. It’s not. Maybe that’s why he’d never attempted it. There’s too much pride in him to go off and have people know him as a spineless coward. Jimin’s in the produce aisle looking at cartons of milk. He picks out the low fat pasteurized one on promotion. That way, he could maximize his coupons. It sucks being poor. Having to scrounge and live on coupons. Or electricity cutting off in the middle of homework and having to sit under a street lamp for light. How about his misanthropic student life? Always turning down invites to the point people stop asking and starts avoiding. It’s for the best he thinks. He couldn’t afford their entertainment anyway, but once in a while he likes to feel what’s it like having money at his disposal. To stop wearing hand me downs. To go on dates.

Toothbrush. Hansol needed a new one. Jimin jogs over to the toiletries section. A quick pick up and his shopping list is done. Jimin’s about to leave when he sees a familiar figure by the feminine hygiene aisle right next to his. Straight black hair, pink blouse and a frilly skirt. Too skinny and girly to be his type. If he has a type. She looks like she’s deciding to get the slim fit or the one with more absorbency. In any case he’s beginning to look like a creeper here, time for him to bounce. She turns her face and Jimin immediately recognizes the girl. It’s Mina. Jungkook’s girlfriend. And she’s holding what looks to be condoms. So, it was just as he'd guessed. They are doing it. Figures. Seeing Mina looked like the kind of girl dads would not want their daughters to turn out. She is older by a year. There’s rumors flying about her being a sleaze. How she appeals to Jungkook is beyond his understanding. No judgement right? Though It’s not any of his business. But if she hurts him. She’s dead meat.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Yoongi’s watching strings of plates, shoes and other personal possessions being thrown out the house next door. Mr Lee apparently cheated on his wife and at present, she’s kicking him out. Good for her. Ballsy. Unlike his good for nothing mother. Pretending she not anything more than a trophy wife, while her husband comes home smelling like a brothel every night. They separated once. A long time ago and got back together. Yoongi know it's not because they still loved each other. For convenience maybe. A charade to show the public he has a wholesome family.

From his room he sees his 3pm appointment arriving. She’s pretty. Just as Hoseok had described. Huge round eyes, fair skinned and long legs. He bet she smells nice too. Well most girls do at this age. He goes down and open the door for her. He lead them up to his room where they shan’t be disturbed. Yoongi pats the space next to him and the girl smiles coyly. Real cute. But will she be in a minute. He’ll soon find out.

Yoongi was right. She knows what she’s doing. Definitely not a virgin. Kid you not, this girl knows how to please a guy. Like buttering corn on a cob. His content and happy laying there while she does all the work. He’s so close now. Edging nearer and nearer, to the sound of his phone ringing. Fucking bad timing and fucking dumb for not switching it off at the start. He straightens himself and answers it, mid-ejaculation.

“What? Ugh..”

“Are you on the way?”

“Wa-it ah… ah.”

“Dude are you having sex right now?”

“N-o..”

“I can hear the both of you moaning. Geez, finish up and come down.” The caller ends the call.

Yoongi speed up the pace and release. Face shiny with perspiration, he grab a towel and hit the shower. He hears the girl calling after him, asking if she could join him. He rejects her offer and make up an excuse. He predict this probably will be their first and last time. Not that it actually matters. He could get it from anyone.

The chauffeur alighted right outside the villa. Namjoon’s father owns the place and they are borrowing it for club meetings. He sees Kai pull up in a Merz, stepping out and twirling his keys as he passes it to the valet guy. Fucking show off. Hope he runs a stop sign and get his learners permit suspended. Biting his tongue, he fakes a quick smile and proceed inside. Everyone is gathered and bored judging by their faces. Jin comes up to him. He could see the bloodshot in his eyes, even from a distance.

“You’re late.”

“You don’t say.”

“Kai is looking for any excuse to dethrone you.”

“Kai can go fuck himself. Let’s start the meeting.”

They are supposed to elect new members. Yoongi think it’s stupid to have the new comers send in an application form, like they were interviewing for a job. It's pretty lame. The old system needed to go. He has something better in mind. He proposes hazing as a method for election. He’s king, so well, his rules. No wimpy boys are allowed in the club. Only the survival of the fittest. Mostly everyone is in agreement. Accept Kai of course. Fucking devil’s advocate. What surprised him the most was Jin’s stance. Usually Jin’s the one on the moral high ground. But he would participate and put up with his nonsense in deference to him.

“Your reason?”

“It’ll get crazy too quickly. Do you want another incident on our hand?”

“Okay, fine. As preemptive, we’ll let you green light the type of pranks.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Jimin’s on the phone listening to Taehyung whine about his neighbors throwing parties every other night. He swears it’s an orgy fest. Sometimes there are noise complaints and the police comes over. It’s hardly effective though because there’s a minister’s kid among them and you know the drill. The threats, bribery, or whatever stinking rich people do to get away scot free. There’s an article in the newspapers a few years back. A group of kids set fire to a store by a gas station and it went poof. Exploded into a fireball, busted glass and a guy who was locking the place up got badly burned. There was a trial, but due to a technicality they were released and their identities were never revealed. Though rumored to be children from powerful families. Jimin thinks it’s sick how those bastards got away. Ruining someone’s life. What's the government good for if their system is flawed? He’s not a half-wit with delusions of grandeur. But If he has the power, he would fix society. Purged the country of corruption. Nope he’s not a psychopath. A sociopath perhaps. 

“Let’s do it.”

“What? You’re insane.”

“Meet me there in half hour.”

“Wait! No—“

Jimin hangs up the phone and toss on his army green parka and combat boots. It’s cold out from the rain. He squeezes onto the train with the going home crowd, facing his face away from sweaty armpits. Packed with middle salary corporate commuters, he can’t help but dread joining them one day. Jungkook’s parents are CEOs of a telecommunication company. Taehyung’s parents own a chain of laundromat service. If they fail, they have their parent’s business as safety net. Whereas for him, he has nothing to fall back on. Just his trusty empty bank account.

It’s easy to find the place. Taehyung and him occasionally egged the house. Amazingly no one put out an APB yet. It’s good. It keeps them coming back for more. Jimin checks beneath the flower mat, potted plants and finds the spare under a rock. Tonight he wanted to swim. Taehyung tells him he’s crazy. That this is another level of illegal. It’s easy to get him on board, by appealing to his ego. Somethings never change.

Jimin’s treading further, dipping from sight, unaware of another presence. You guys fucking mental? says a voice above and their heads turn. Damn Taehyung for inviting him. Jimin ignores and propel around in circles on his back. He watches as Taehyung tries to loosen him up. And when that didn’t work, he pushes him into the deep end. Jimin half expected Jungkook to leave, but he didn’t. The latter begin to slow swim. He decides to tackle Taehyung under water and has him coughing violently.

It’s fun. The three of them hanging out. Jungkook’s not being a buzz kill, albeit still not talking to him. The sun is starting to set, casting an orange-brown glow against the water surface. Jimin catches Jungkook staring and he thinks maybe now’s the time to clear the air. He starts off by telling them about his brother and his naughty magazines, hoping to work an apology in somewhere. Taehyung’s already asking to borrow it. What a wanker. Jungkook has not spoken a word, eyes even now, fixated on him. He can't still be angry? Can he not see him waving a white flag?

“Should I tell my mom?”

“Hell no! She’ll think HanSol a pervert and a future rapist.”

“What the fuck?”

“Well my mom thinks I am when she found my stash.”

“That’s because you are.” Jungkook pipes in and has Jimin laughing. He finally sees the beginnings of a smile on him too. Jungkook looks his best when he's smiling. Even better under the moonlight.

Time is up. Jimin disappears into one of the rooms, coming back with towels. He throws them one each while shaking chlorine water from his hair. It’s colder now, the wind whipping harshly at their faces. A second layer of towel is drape over his shivering shoulders and he sees Jungkook standing behind, shirt see through. He’s reminded of the grocery incident and jabs the side of his rib. You dog, so did you guys do it yet? Jimin pops the question. It takes a while for him to register. You mean sex? Why do you ask? Jungkook filps it back. Taehyung and him teamed up, hounding the boy and the latter relents with a hum.

“I knew it!”

“Were her tits nice?”

“Gross Tae. Don’t ask that you fucking perv. Did it feel good?”

“Like yours any better. Hell kind of question is that, virgin.”

“Fuck off.”

Shit. Jimin wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn on him. Taehyung’s running around calling him virgin Mary and it’s starting to piss him off. By the time he was done with him, Taehyung’s sporting bruises. Jungkook’s stretched out on the sofa dosing off. Taehyung helps himself to the fridge and passes him a can of beer. What? I’m thirsty, he says. Jimin reminds him this isn’t his house. To which, Taehyung starts bitching about the owner once more. Jimin’s glad his friends aren’t retards who waste their brains partying. The owner of the house is probably a ding dong with the maturity of a sperm. 

“We should wreak this place.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious. This dude is a menace. Take it as a public service.”

Jimin casually stroll towards a vase and knocks it off the stand. Jungkook is startled by it and jumps up. Taehyung flings a cushion his way and he ducks easily, causing a porcelain ornament to fall from the mantel.

“Your turn.” Jimin grins at a stun Jungkook.

There’s a pause.

“You’re crazy you know that?”

“I've been told that many times. But nope. I’m an anarchist.” Jimin's grin widens. 

“More like the anti-Christ.” Jungkook smile and joins in.

Fifty thousand won says it’ll be in the papers tomorrow. They completely totaled the place. Uptight Jungkook has gone bat shit crazy. He went into the garden and uprooted the different assortment of hydrangeas. Taehyung’s dumping drawers of clothes and personal items from the second floor master bedroom balcony into the pool. Mud is smeared all over velvet couches. Jimin’s smashing the television, coffee tables, china that’s propped up on plate stands in glass casings. For a moment there, he felt liberated. Like it was some payback.

“Mother fucking hell.” An unfamiliar voice breaks their high.

The whole room freezes. All eyes on the stranger by the door. Jungkook looks to Jimin and Jimin looks to Taehyung. All three faces screams, ‘we’re fucked’. No one’s moving, everyone’s assessing the situation. By odds, they could take him on seeing it’s three to one. But, fuck it, Taehyung says, let’s run.

So they did.


End file.
